Teen Justice (Group)
Biography Teen Justice is a glee club originating at McMullan High School. It is given the name of "Teen Justice" after Billy takes over the group. The group wins Sectionals for the three years it is led by Billy, and although they place third at Regionals in 2010, they place first at Regionals 2011 with the songs: Here I Am and Conqueror, as they do at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs; two performed by Teen Justice. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011, they place twelfth and do not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sing There You'll Be, It's My Pride and Special Thing I Am Looking For. They return to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light. They go on to win, marking the club's first Nationals win since 1993. They yet again win Sectionals and Regionals in Dramatic Show-choirs and Fight to The Finish, respectively. In City of Lights, they lose Nationals against Throat Explosion, placing second. Due to their loss, Teen Justice is officially cancelled by June Galloway, due to lack of school funding. In Passion, Aubrey Roberts submits a petition to reboot the glee club. She is conceded the permission to do so, and she becomes the new director. Members Current= Oie dojl6xKG2Qdf.jpg Oie 1frSQIwqy7Dp.jpg Oie 4qv1H3FXp0Tg.jpg Oie SmVHw0Uozm2X.jpg Oie FS5O2426JE2O.jpg Oie Olt0PK7lsAn0.jpg Oie VrLdE0BMRY90.jpg Oie DOC3gD9LFo1N.jpg Oie hFO2M9JroOCR.jpg Oie 0Olgp07ckNjL.jpg |-| Alumni= Maia.jpg|Aubrey Roberts joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Aubrey Roberts Colton.jpg|Jayce Baker joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Jayce Baker Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla Campbell joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Priscilla Campbell Aisha.jpg|Monique Adams joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Monique Adams Finn.jpg|Sebastian Walker joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Sebastian Walker Jack.jpg|Hunter Walker joined in Pilot graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Hunter Walker Jason Castro.jpg|Spencer Porter joined in Duets graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Spencer Porter Karen Gillan.jpg|Erin Jones joined in Sectionals graduated in Under Pressure Part 2|link=Erin Jones Danielle Bradberry.jpg|Chelsea Farina joined in A New Beginning graduated in Teen Justice|link=Chelsea Farina Oh Se-Hoon.jpg|Tristan Gold joined in A New Beginning graduated in Teen Justice|link=Tristan Gold Jordan Fisher.jpg|Logan Wilde joined in A New Beginning graduated in Teen Justice|link=Logan Wilde Roshon Fagen.jpg|Sander Lloyd joined in A New Beginning graduated in Teen Justice|link=Sander Lloyd Halston Sage.jpg|Savannah Hope joined in The Plays The Thing graduated in Teen Justice|link=Savannah Hope |-| Former= Vanessaq.jpg|Vanessa Ray joined in Read All About It quit after Fight to The Finish|link=Vanessa Ray Sydney-Rhame-01425.jpg|Robin Jane joined in New Changes disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Robin Jane Chance-Pena-01-425.jpg|Dylan Johnson joined in New Changes disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Dylan Johnson Voice-Jordan-Smith.jpg|Roderick Meeks joined in New Changes disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Roderick Meeks Briana Babineaux.jpg|Erica Morrison joined in New Changes disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Erica Morrison Cameron Kennedy.jpg|Sam Evans joined in New Changes disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Sam Evans Whitney Tock.jpg|Portia Carpenter joined in Dynamic Partners disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Portia Carpenter McKayla-Maroney.jpg|Angelica Selena Rodriguez joined in Dynamic Partners disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Angelica Selena Rodriguez Alexander DYLAN MINNETTE MIDDLESWORTH .jpg|Randy Hodge joined in One In a Million disbanded in Teen Justice|link=Randy Hodge Oie GLMKdEwdwfbD.jpg|Morgan Barnes|link=Morgan Barnes Oie R5mpTdZJDcn4.jpg|D' Angelo Jennings|link=D' Angelo Jennings Oie 0sM49stv2ZPo.jpg|Asher Nash|link=Asher Nash Oie mT3cnMD8nfQs.jpg|Trevor Parks|link=Trevor Parks oie_ah4eVHW10wtL.jpg|Eric Simmons|link=Eric Simmons Oie IPZVm5ntZrtv.jpg|Wyatt Mann|link=Wyatt Mann oie_9kz9B5tQk4pM.jpg|Taylor Wilson|link=Taylor Wilson oie_wJu4UZ2QsmCy.jpg|Jasmine Porter|link=Jasmine Porter Oie_RnFKucSjcWB7.jpg|Bambi Mann|link=Bambi Mann Oie odcYwgsHzI77.jpg|Coco Hewitt|link=Coco Hewitt Oie_wOtsDbrAlDGY.jpg|Natalie Blake|link=Natalie Blake Oie Q2X3C60bRi4R.jpg|Dionne Payne|link=Dionne Payne Oie KpvkAdJLS94a.jpg|Aysia Thomas|link=Aysia Thomas Oie 5xFyjX3RZEBp (1).jpg|Tori Hunt|link=Tori Hunt Songs Performed Attendance Category:Group